


Love is blind, and kinda dumb

by smittenkippen17



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenkippen17/pseuds/smittenkippen17
Summary: Part 10 of Tyrus Month 2018Basically TJ plans a birthday party for Cyrus where the ghc plus TJ and Jonah bake pies. It gets super cute I promise.





	Love is blind, and kinda dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, basically just a really long drabble. But I tried to make it as adorable as possible.

“Where are we going?” Cyrus asked for the fourth time in 5 minutes. He was currently blindfolded, being lead to god-knows-where by his best friend TJ. He assumed it probably had to do with his birthday, which was coming in a few days. But why did he need to be blindfolded? What kind of weird birthday surprise was this?

“Cyrus, for the fourth time, you have to wait and see.” TJ responded, interrupting the younger boy’s train of thought.

“But I don’t wanna.” Cyrus whined in response. TJ always found moody Cyrus kind of adorable… Not that he thought about it that much or anything. “Can you just give me a hint?”

“I told you, no!” TJ said, chuckling. 

“But ya know if you don’t, I’m going to assume this is some 50 shades of grey sex party thing.” Cyrus said, chuckling. TJ was incredibly thankful for his friends blindfold. He had turned at least three shades redder than any normal human being should be.

“I know you wish it was, but not today buddy.” TJ said, trying to hide his embarrassment from his face. However, now it was Cyrus’s turn to blush. And something can be said for solidarity. “Besides, we’re almost there.”

“Wait really! FINALLY!” The dark haired boy half yelled as TJ pulled out his phone to text the group chat made specifically for Cyrus’s party.

B-ball-boi: We’re almost there

B-ball-boi: Get ready y’all

DociusMagocious: COOL

Vampireslayer: k

MackAttack: awesome!

TJ slowly brought Cyrus up the walkway to Buffy’s house. It was a fairly large place, with grass green siding, and an almost ‘white picket fence’ type of feel, despite its lack of a white picket fence. He led the younger boy through the front door, almost immediately turning him left into the large kitchen. As they reached their destination, TJ reluctantly let of of Cyrus’s wrist, leaving him to stand alone on the would plank floors.

“You ready?” TJ whispered into his ear, eliciting an excited head nod from Cyrus. TJ reached behind his head, gripping the back of Cyrus’s blindfold. He heard a muffled squeak of excitement escape the boys lips as he slowly untied the knot, preparing to pull it off.

“1.” TJ said, smirking to himself. He had no idea why, but he was almost as excited as Cyrus about this. “2.” Cyrus was practically jumping up and down with excitement now. “3!” TJ pulled the blindfold off, dramatically flinging it to the ground as he looked up to watch Cyrus react.

“Surprise!” Cyrus heard as he regained his vision. In front of him were Andi, Buffy, Jonah, and TJ, all smiling like they had won the lottery.

“Ohmygod guys this is so awesome!” The boy said. He looked around dumbfounded, noticing all the work that must’ve gone into this. There were banners, streamers, even big pictures of his face taped up on the wall.

However, his heart quickened even more as he saw what was on the table. There was what appeared to be POUNDS of sugar, butter, flour, and various fruits. Cyrus’s jaw dropped. He had bothering his friends to bake with him for years, but they always came up with lame excuses as to why they couldn’t. It was finally happening! 

“OHMYGOD WE’RE BAKING!” Cyrus yelled, making this realization loudly enough to deafen anyone in a 10 foot radius. He would’ve usually tried to control his volume a little, but who was gonna care. It’s his party after all.

“Yup.” Buffy said, smirking proudly. “And it was all TJ’s idea. Who would’ve thought he was destined for a career in party planning.” Buffy laughed at her own joke, while Cyrus just stood there, a hint of blush appearing on his cheeks.

“All this… for me?” Cyrus asked, incredulously “I really don’t deserve you guys” 

“We know, we’re amazing.” Andi said.

“We love you, Cy-guy.” Jonah added, a warm smile lifting his cheeks. However, this comment caused another group members face to drop. TJ needed to change the subject, or he was gonna get all depressed. And depression doesn’t mix well with birthday parties… unless you’re over 35. Besides, Jonah and Cyrus are just friends. Just really close friends. Friends that say ‘I love you’, all the time, randomly. TJ felt his heart break a little, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let that affect his crush’s birthday. I mean best friend.

“We should get started!” TJ shouted over everyone, seemingly enthusiastic. They all briefly gave him a weird look, before it was brushed off and they started preparing all the ingredients, getting ready to begin.

“We know you’ve made like a million birthday cakes...” Buffy said trailing off and looking over to Andi as they both shouted,

“So we’re gonna make birthday pies!” 

“And, because we have so many ingredients… We’re having a bake off!” Buffy shouted. She usually didn’t like baking, but when you made it a competition, it was instantly better. 

“WOOH!” TJ shouted, clearly overdoing it again. “I call Cyrus!” He shouted again, general boo’s coming from the rest of the ‘contestants’.

“So me, Buffy, and Jonah… Against you and Cyrus.” Andi spoke, her cocky smile growing as she processed. 

“We’re gonna kick your asses!” Buffy shouted, immediately earning a “language” from Cyrus. Although at this point, he was kinda used to it.

“Are you kidding me?!” TJ fought back. “We are gonna win so hard, you’re gonna wish we were making cake’s so you could cry into them!” 

“What?” Buffy asked, genuinely confused.

“You are horrible at trash talking.” Andi added.

“Do you regularly cry into cakes Teej?” Cyrus questioned. Of course it was Cyrus who would actually be genuinely worried. “I mean, it’s fine if you do, but I think I would be a better listener than a cake.” The younger boy said, opening his arms as TJ flashed his im-a-puppy-whos-parents-just-died eyes, which always made him want to hug the older boy.

“Break it up, love birds.” Buffy said, interrupting the two boys.

“We were having a moment!” TJ yelled, once again more excited than we should be.

“Well, I think we’re gonna skip the fact that you didn’t deny the lovebirds comment… for now; and get straight into the competition. On your marks, get set, BAKE!” She yelled. This started everyone scrambling, as they collected their ingredients, found their recipes, and got their ovens preheated.

“Do you have any lard?” TJ shouted to Buffy, who stopped for a second, giving him a weird look.

“I think so… in the fridge. But why in the world do you need lard?” TJ smirked, running to the fridge and pulling out the stick of pure fat before turning confidently to buffy.

“You’ll see.” He said, sprinting back over to his station. He could see Cyrus had already started the filling. “What kind a pie are we makin?” TJ asked, curiously standing next to cyrus. 

“Apple cinnamon.” Cyrus said, pausing before he asked. “Why do we need lard?” 

“Just a little snack.”

“What the f-”

“Calm down, I’m kidding. It’s just a trick for making the crust flakey.” TJ said, smiling widely at how utterly impressed Cyrus looked. “Also… Did i just almost make you swear?” 

“I was gonna say ‘what the frick’”

“Sure you were” TJ said, feeling victorious. But he kinda regretting interrupting the younger boy before he had actually sworn. That would’ve been a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

“Seriously!” Cyrus whined, playfully punching TJ’s arm before getting back to work. TJ was actually quite proud of his baking skills, and his crust was turning out perfectly. His biggest problem at the moment was his impulsive need to look over at Cyrus every 5 seconds or so.  
He just couldn’t keep his eyes off that smile, something which would’ve been painfully evident had anyone been paying close attention to TJ. Every time he saw it, it just made his heart melt.

“Could you pass me the flour?” TJ asked , stepping towards Cyrus so he could grab it. However, being the smart ass that he was, Cyrus had other plans.

“Catch!” He said, throwing a half full cup of flour at TJ, covering his face and shirt in the thin white powder. TJ stood dumbfounded, cracking a smile before shouting,

“It’s on!” He lunged towards Cyrus, grabbing a handful of flower out from the bowl and rubbing it all over his face and chest. At this point they were on the ground, TJ on top of Cyrus, both boy’s dirty and blushing.

“You’ve got something right… here.” Cyrus said, gesturing to the complete right side of his face. “Let me get that.” He spoke, reaching his hand up to lightly stroke TJ’s cheek. They were officially on the ground, covered in flour, faces so close their noses could almost touch… And TJ just couldn’t hold back any longer. He shut his eyes, closing the few inches between them and hoping for the best.  
And as soon as their lips touched, TJ felt fireworks. Like he could do anything, be anything he wanted. The best moment of TJ’s entire life, on the floor of Buffy’s kitchen, covered in flour. Wow.

“Finally.” They heard, breaking apart after a few seconds. They looked up to see Buffy standing above them, a smirk plastered onto her face as she spoke. “It took you guys long enough.”

“Wait is it THE finally.” They heard Andi yell from across the room. 

“YUP!” Buffy mouthed, practically squealing from excitement.

“Yes! I’m so happy for you guys!” Andi said, before turning and handing Buffy a 10$ bill.

“Did you guys bet on us?” Cyrus asked, still blushing a deep shade of crimson, but very curious.

“You guy were so obviously gonna date eventually, we just found a way to pass the time until that happened.” Buffy replied.

“We’re kind betting on all your firsts.” Jonah added, suddenly joining into the conversation. “Except that one... “ he mentioned quickly, after everyone turned to stare at him in disbelief.

“So wait… “ Cyrus started, a confused look crossing his face. “If we were so obvious even Jonah noticed… How did this not happen sooner.”

“Love is blind.” Andi said, acting like this was some kind of fairytale.

“And kinda dumb.”

“Thanks Buffy”


End file.
